Tale Spin: Apocalypse Now
by Rob Daland
Summary: Baloo and Kit crashed landed on an uncharted island, where they run into natives and castaways that are being lead by an indivual that they don't like that much. But now that they are trapped on this island will they try to escape it...or will they join them? A lot of lemons between same and opposite sex. I am also introducing new charcters into the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Baloo?…Baloo?"

There was no answer from the captain.

"Baloo?"

How could this all happen? Baloo thought.

"Baloo!"

Baloo snaps out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Li'l Britches?"

"What was that piece of paper you picked up?"

This caught Baloo off guard but he smiled and said, "Oh…it's nothing."

Kit was not sure that it was nothing for all he know it could be their next destination. The Sea Duck was going in a certain direction so Kit thought it was possible that they are going to pick up some sort of package and deliver it somewhere.

"Is it a location to another package?"

"No…it's just trash."

"Than why do you-"

"I thought we could just go for a flight over the ocean. Just to get away from it all."

"What do you mean?"

"Just a friendly flight."

What's got into Baloo? Kit thought to himself. All he knew was that after they delivered a package to a client they arrived back at the _Higher for Hire_ shack but no one welcomed them. Baloo was curious so he got out of his _Sea Duck _and told Kit to stay in the plane. You never know who might show up in unexpected places. Baloo walked into the shack and came back a few minutes later. Kit does not know why Baloo stayed in the shack for that long amount of time, it's a bright day and they should do something than sit around in airplane. Baloo walked or stormed out of that building and entered the plane. No one came out of that shack to say hello or good-bye to them. No one. Not even Rebecca, or Molly, or Wildcat, and or Louie. No one. But before Baloo entered the airplane Kit noticed that he stuffed something pink into his pants' pocket. Than without no apparent reason started up the _Sea Duck _and just took off like there was no tomorrow. Baloo did not even say why until a few seconds ago.

Kit took a look behind his seat and the only thing that he saw was an empty metal space of the plane. His cloud surfboard is not back there because he left it at the shack, which he enjoys using on trips in the sky.

Kit looked out from the passenger window and gazed into the sea below him. Like the flat surface of his past patron's sword the water stood still. No land or any kind of craft disturbed the water's flow.

Kit turned his head towards Baloo and asks, "Where are we going?"

Baloo was not planning on going anywhere just getting as far away as he can from Usland as possible. Away from his job, from his bar, and away from Higher for Hire. He did not respond to Kit, he just stared out his pilot window like a sad old man trapped in deep thought.

Who could have done it? Shere Khan? No his disappeared months ago, Baloo thought to himself.

"Baloo!"

He snapped out of his trance and turned his head to Kit. "What is it Li'l Britches?"

Kit was starting to get worried about Baloo. He is noticing that his guardian is acting strangely. Even for a twelve year old he could tell that something's wrong.

"Where are we going?"

Baloo began to think about what he will say to Kit. He must never know what happened, he thought.

"Oh," said Baloo, "I thought we could take just a little trip."

"In the middle of an ocean?"

"Uh, yeah! You and me. I thought I should reward you for all of your hard work."

"For what?" Kit asks, "Fighting off pirates? Getting you out of jams? Or are we just celebrating the disappearance of Shere Khan?"

"That too, but let's just enjoy the flight."

"Where too?"

"A trip," Baloo said.

This is when Kit is losing his patience, "Where to?"

"It's a trip!" snapped Baloo.

This caught Kit by surprise. Baloo hardly lost his temper with Kit but now this is starting to scare Kit to the bones.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

The _Sea Duck _is flying through clouds but Baloo does not seem to notice. He seems too preoccupied with thoughts.

Baloo quickly says, "Why are you asking so many questions?"

Kit is not worried anymore he is becoming annoyed. "Are you feeling okay?"

Baloo is so blinded by hidden rage and Kit is blinded by confusion that they failed to notice is that they are flying their plane is flying into a mass of gray clouds.

Baloo quickly says, "I am fine just-"

CRASH!

That was the sound of thunder interrupting their argument. Than lightening blinds the airplane for a few seconds like a camera's flash that quickly dissipates. As if someone turned on a showerhead an attack of rain rammed itself against the windshield of the very plane.

This is starting to frighten Kit, "Baloo!"

"Hang on kid!"

These clouds used the power of their wind to rock the plane back and forth like a top. Baloo struggles with maintaining control of his airplane while Kit pushes whatever buttons could help maintain it. The two bears could not even stop the wind from pushing the plane in a downward plunge.

Baloo pulls hard on the steering wheel trying to level out the falling plane from crashing into the ocean. Kit cannot do anything without his surfer so he just hopes that Baloo could save them. Feet by feet the plane began to inch closer to the ocean Baloo is starting to regret his decision.

Then suddenly the plane pulls out of it's dive and pulled up to the gray clouds. Baloo is glad that he got out of that situation, but the winds were not finish. The wind blew the right and left sides of the airplane rocking it back and forth at violent levels, that it even felt like the airplane is splitting in half.

Baloo was worried about what the storm is doing to his "baby" and hopes that she could pull through this storm. We need to fight through this, Baloo thought to himself.

Suddenly appearing through the stormy clouds was land. Baloo could not make it out that well but he could tell that these was land in front of him and it is about to crash into his windshield.

He thought it was until his plane split in half.


	2. Chapter 2

Baloo walks into _Higher for Hire_ and yells, "Hey, I'm back! Is anyone going to celebrate how I delivered those wine bottles to-"

Suddenly he began to notice something that was different.

But his mind snapped out of that memory and pulls him back to reality.

-oOo-

He sees trees and broken glass.

He blinks again then he sees sunlight and leaves.

He blinks a third time and there is no Kit or the kid's side of the plane.

Baloo snaps out of his cloud and realize what is happening.

I crashed, Baloo thought to himself, but where's Kit?

Baloo stumbles out of the airplane's busted side and into a jungle canopy. What disturbs him the most is the fact that Kit is nowhere in sight.

"Little Britches!" Baloo yelled.

There was no answer: no hello or a peep.

Hearing no answer is getting Baloo on edge, "Kit! Kit!"

Where is he? Baloo thought to himself, and where am I?

Baloo dose not know where he is, because he had never known of any sort of land in this section of the world.

It could be an uncharted island, he thought to himself.

Baloo is starting to be scared about Kit, his side of the airplane is gone, so it crashed somewhere else. But where did it crash and is Kit okay? Baloo cannot stomach the scenario with Kit being dead. He is more of a son to him.

"Okay Baloo," he said to himself, "You are on a uncharted island, your baby is dead, and your friend is missing. What do you do? Go after him? If so, where?"

Baloo lifts his head up to the sky to see is there is a trail of smoke that shows where the other side landed. There is nothing but blue skies and no clouds. The storm lasted for only a day and it passed as well.

Baloo begins to take stock of the situation. He is wearing his flight cap, his yellow-buttoned shirt and his blue shorts. He miraculously has no wounds, so it must have been a soft landing.

Baloo knows how dangerous it is to run into an unknown jungle unprepared so he goes back inside the plane to see if he could make use of something. There is no cargo so that means no food or tools. He was really mad about what happened so he did not bother to take anything with him. He is starting to even regret his decision of just flying off to nowhere. Then Baloo chuckles to himself and thought, nowhere.

So Baloo decides to just forget about the plane and find his friend. He picks some random direction and goes for it

-oOo-

Baloo does not know how long he has been walking but he has been walking for a while. His feet are starting to kill him to the point where he wants to cut them off and find a replacement. The heat got to him so he unbuttoned is shirt and exposed some of his chest. He is an average looking male with a chubby belly covered by an oval of light gray dotted by nipples and a belly button.

The only thing that his eyes could see is trees and bushes, but no Kit. Even as he called out Kit's name there was no answer from anyone, not even Kit. He is starting to think that maybe this island is uninhabited.

He notices something that's right in front of him. He walks to that direction and in front of him is a drop. He is technically on a cliff but the drop is not that big, it is also easy to climb down. The cliff is probably the size of a two-story building, but what Baloo is standing over is beautiful. Below him are lots of trees that extend half a football field. Beyond the trees is the blue ocean, sparkling and radiating with light. It's beautiful, Baloo thought.

He turned to his right and he notices more trees. He turns to his left and his eyes widened. To his left side something is hanging on a low branch of a tree. He can't get a good look at it so he moves closer to the tree. As it comes into his view he begins to notice what it is: a faded blue jacket. The jacket looks so torn and faded that the color looks so gray that the blue did not stand out that strong. What the heck is going on? Baloo thought to himself. Then Baloo notices something on another tree's branch he walks over there and discovers a faded tie. The elements have also been harsh for this thing that was worn by a gentleman. Then Baloo is discovering that each tree has an article of clothing that is also been faded and looks worn. He has found a blue vest, a white dress shirt, a white under shirt, and blue pants. But the weirdest thing was high up in the trees an underwear was placed on the tip as a flag.

"Where the hell am I?" Baloo said to himself.

He yelled hello and all greeting words that he can think of but no one answered. There were clothes on this tree so there must be someone here, but he got no answer.

So with a sigh Baloo leaves the trees and goes back to his journey of finding Kit.

-oOo-

The sun is beginning to set and there is still no sign of Kit anywhere. Baloo even gave up on calling for Kit's name.

Then he hears something. Singing.

Baloo could tell that someone is singing. I am not alone on this island after all, Baloo thought to himself. Baloo smiles and tries to pinpoint the singing. Then pushing some branches aside he finds the source of all the singing. Right next to a fruit tree is a woman. A bear just like Baloo. But the most interesting thing is the woman herself.

She is absolutely and totally…naked.

She has a light brown coating and only has a tan muzzle dotted with a black nose. She has small ears and a tail. But the most interesting aspects are her breasts; they were the size of melons! They were the size of melons that would sway every time she moves her body. Their nipples were a dark color and were medium sized. But those lips between her legs were what drew Baloo's attention, what can he say he likes women that prance about naked. She is not all out in the open and unarmed, she has a thin rope that wraps around her waist holding a knife that looks like it was made from stone.

She does not take notice of Baloo and is continuing singing a song that has words that Baloo has never heard of before. What is also mysterious is the fruit she is picking from the tree. It looks like a blue squash that that has a softer layer of skin. She is placing them into a basket that looks like it was weaved by hand and not by machine.

Maybe she is a castaway, Baloo thought to himself.

So without wasting another breath he merges from the bushes and says, "Hello there!"

The woman stops her singing and turns her direction towards Baloo. She develops a shocked expression and stares at Baloo with an open mouth.

Baloo notices it and says, "Look, I did not mean to interrupt but I crashed landed on this island and was wondering if you could help me out."

The woman does not say anything or do anything. Just stare at him.

"I have a friend that maybe lost on this island, he might be in danger."

The woman does not do anything.

Baloo is starting to become impatient. "Look!" he says, "He is a kid! He might die!"

He takes a step closer to her and she backs away dropping the basket on the ground.

Baloo believing that he scared her says, "Look, I am sorry if I scared you but I have a friend that might need medical attention can you…"

That is when Baloo takes notice of her face; she is not looking at him. She was but she turned her attention from him to something else, this caused her to drop her fruit basket. She is looking at something, Baloo thought.

Grunt!

Baloo suspicions were correct, there is something right behind him. He turns around and there right behind him is a wild boar. And, it is about to charge him.

The woman speaks, for the first time, "RUN!"

She takes off in a direction and Baloo races after her. He runs through the trees running on the tail of the mysterious woman. He could hear the boar chasing after them as well. Baloo manages to catch up with the woman and runs beside her. Baloo's loose shirt is fluttering in the wind while her breasts are swaying back in forth in a clockwork format. Baloo notices that the boar is gaining on them but that is least of their problems, they burst through the trees and come to a cliff's ledge.

The cliff's drop off is a long way down, that could cause death.

Shit, Baloo thought to himself. He looks behind himself and notices that the boar stopped as well but appears to be choosing which bear to attack: The chubby bear or the naked bear.

Baloo decides to do something stubid but he saw it once in his travels. He peels off his shirt and hangs it by his hands, close to the ledge. He yells, "Torro! Torro!" The pig dashes after the shirt and runs into it. Baloo yells, "Olay!"

The boar falls down the cliff completely covered by Baloo's shirt, leaving Baloo shirtless. But he does not care about the shirt, he just cares that they are safe.

"Whew," Baloo says, "Not bad for a pilot wouldn't you say-"

Baloo did not finish his sentence. The woman tackled him against a near by tree with an unsheathed her knife pressed up against his throat. She is growling at him in a threatening manner that warns Baloo not to try anything stubid. She is also pressing her hardened nipples against his bare chest, and he is doing the same thing to her.

"Um, I saved your life. Don't I get anything?"

"Who the hell are you?"

Baloo gave her a look and said, "I am a male bear that has a knife pressed up against his neck."

She is starting to become irritated, "Cut the bullshit!"

Baloo sighs and says, "My name is Baloo. Yours?"

She did not say anything about looked him up like a pet owner would do before deciding to buy a pet. Instead of saying anything she sheaths her knife and begins to walk away from him and into the trees. Leaving Baloo alone on the cliff's edge.

"Wait!" yelled Baloo, "I saved your life don't I get anything!?"

"Fuck you!" she yells back.

Feisty, I like that in a woman, Baloo thought to himself.

He picks up his feet and tags behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kit woke from his unconsciousness and learned that he has mud all over him and he is still buckled to the seat of the airplane. Not only that but he is sinking into it!

Kit begins to panic until he turns to his right and eyes the plane's door. He grips the handle and pushes it open. Once he did that he jumps out and lands in murky water. He turns around and sees the half of the plane disappear in the murky water, leaving him all alone in a swamp. He has no food, no shelter, and no Baloo to save him.

It's okay, he thought to himself, I spent some of my life with those...barbarians. I could take care of myself. But could Baloo stand to be alone without me?  
"Baloo?" Kit cries, "Baloo where are you!?"

He was acting weird earlier and I am hopping that Baloo is not going to do anything stupid, Kit thought to himself.

Kit takes a look around to get a better look at his surroundings. It's a swamp that people would see on a daily basis with shallow water surrounding trees with strange roots sticking out. There are small islands sticking out of the water forming land, like bumps on someone's back.

Kit is wearing his cap that's all blue and red and its backwards as usual. He is wearing his favorite green sweatshirt that is covering up a white t-shirt. He is also wearing some blue jeans; the humidity is warm but it gets really cold up in the clouds.

I guess I need to help myself, Kit thought to himself. He picks a direction and just walks on the path. This path is treacherous as he thought it to be, walking through murky water that is staining his pants. He is repulsed by it but the tiny islands are nearby, but there is nothing on them. He needs a spot of land that would have people on it. People that could help him and tell him where he is in this uncharted territory. Maybe that way he won't walk around like some chicken with it's head chopped off.

Luckily after a few minutes he has found land. Land land, not the land that is the size of a theater screen. But land that expands a distance in front of him is what he calls a salvation. He steps out of the swampy water and onto the mushy land, just thankful to be out of the water. He looks down at the mess of his pants: the murky water did a number on his legs. Since he has no towel with him he takes off his green sweatshirt and uses it to wipe off his pants. Since it is warm out in the swamp he decides to tie his sweatshirt around his waist and let the warm air breath over his body.

As he moves through the trees he sees something. Someone or something has its back turned to him, knelling in front of a slow moving river. From his distance he can tell that the thing has black as night fur. And whoever they are Kit does not care all that matter is that he finds Baloo…before he hurts himself.

Kit moves aside the branches of the trees and walks through the trees checking once in a while to see if anyone is following him, so far he does not see anything. When he got closer to the figure he says, "Excuse me?"

The figure's pointy ears twitched when it heard Kit speak. The creature slowly stands up but kept its back to Kit. And what seemed like a long time for Kit turned his face to Kit.

The thing is a naked wolf, around Kit's age. It is completely covered by fur black as night except for a white patch on its chest, right between its pecs. Kit also takes notice of this weird hole that is right on the crotch.

But before Kit could do anything something hits him on the head and he is introduced to darkness.

-oOo-

Okay people truth time. I don't have the passion to write anything. I lost it, this story is basically forced out instead of created. I am sorry if it sucks it is just I am losing my passion and I don't know what to do. Either I stop writing for a while and let my passion come back natural or I continue to force it out and have shitty stories. What do you think?


End file.
